Systems for sensing tire conditions and displaying sensed tire condition information to a vehicle occupant are known. Often, such systems are known as tire pressure monitoring (“TPM”) systems even though the system may sense tire conditions in addition to pressure, such as tire temperature. Such TPM systems include a tire-based sensor assembly that senses, for example, the air pressure and temperature inside its associated tire and transmits the sensed tire condition information to a vehicle-based receiver, i.e., a receiver mounted in the vehicle. The transmitted sensed tire condition signal may be a coded radio frequency (“RF”) signal. The vehicle-based receiver is connected to a display located in the vehicle cabin so as to display, for example, a warning signal to the vehicle operator when an under-inflated tire pressure condition exists or an over-heated tire condition occurs.
Each tire-based sensor assembly may have a unique identification (“ID”) code associate therewith. The tire-based sensor assembly may transmit a signal that includes its associated unique ID code along with the sensed tire condition. The vehicle-based receiver can associate the received tire signal and unique ID with a particular tire location on the vehicle such as front right (“FR”), front left (“FL”), rear right (“RR”), or rear left (“RL”). By associating the tire ID with the tire location on the vehicle, the vehicle-based receiver is able to display the sensed tire condition information at each particular tire location so the vehicle operator can identify which tire (i.e., tire location) has a sensed, improper condition.
Associating a tire location with a tire-based transmitted ID code for each of the tire locations requires a “learning” process by the vehicle-based receiver. Methods have been proposed to accomplish this learning function including using signal interrogation in which each tire-based sensor assembly includes a receiver that is separately interrogated from a transmitter located outside of the tire using, for example, a low frequency (“LF”) interrogation signal. In response to receiving an interrogation signal, the tire-based sensor assembly transmits a response signal having its unique ID. Upon receipt of the response signal, the vehicle-based receiver associates that unique tire ID with that tire location since the system “knows” which tire location was just interrogated. The vehicle-based system stores tire-based sensor IDs and tire location associations in memory for later use in its display operation.
Some TPM systems have been proposed in which the tire-based system includes a tire rotation sensor. The tire-based system transmits a tire ID, tire rotation values, and tire condition information. Each tire has an associated external wheel rotation sensor that monitors wheel rotation and determines second rotation values for each wheel. A controller associates tire location by comparing, with sufficient coincidence, the tire-based rotation values with the externally monitored rotation values to establish tire location allocation. These arrangements, however, require that each transmitted tire-based signal include tire rotation values along with the tire condition values. The transmission of the tire rotation values each transmission of tire condition information results in wasted energy of the tire-based sensor which may be powered by a battery since the transmitted RF signal has to have at least two information portions, i.e., tire rotation information and tire condition information, for location allocation.